


I Made You A Mixtape

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: - not desprictive -, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mixtape, Pining, Teasing, because i can't write smut to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a mixtape, love,” Nick says, smiling sweetly. “With all the songs you hate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You A Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just whipped that little thing up right now.. Hope you enjoy!! x

Louis looks dashing.

Well, he always does but he looks even better tonight. He's got these new trousers just for tonight and they're dark and cling to his body just right. His bum looks spectacular, Harry said so before and even Niall who usually can't be arsed to even take a second look when Louis asks him about an outfit had to admit that those trousers are quite the eye catcher.

Not that those amazing trousers would have need an even more perfect shirt to go with them, but Louis just happened to find one, so sue him. And if it cost as much as the rest of the entire party put together than that's okay, too. Because once a year Louis has the right on insisting to be the best looking guy in the entire room. In the entire _house_.

“You don't need all that glitter,” Harry had told him after taking one look at the shirt. Louis snorted at him.

“It's not _glitter_!” he defended. Okay, so maybe the shirt could be classified as sparkly, but that's just the fabric and Louis hadn't seen it at the store so whatever. The neckline hangs low, _really_ low, and the natural draping of the fabric hides that little bump on his stomach that Louis hates so much. It's a perfect shirt, Harry doesn't get to judge.

So Louis' personality and his shirt are competing who's sparkling brighter tonight as the first guests arrive, congratulating Louis. He has at least ten people sing that stupid “22” song by Taylor Swift at him during the first hour, but that's okay. Harry keep refilling his champagne glass, so that's okay.

Only two hours into the party Louis is more than glad for having decided on hiring a cleaning company for the next day. His kitchen alone looks like hell and there are barely people in there, most of the filling the living room and the back yard. Doing God knows what to Louis' poor pool.

Louis is about to go back outside, see if he can keep people from trying to outdrink Niall because a) they will lose and then puke in the pool and b) once they're all gone Niall will puke in the pool, too. Or maybe on his couch and he only had that cleaned the other week, so no.

On his way to the back door however he is stopped by the faint sound of the doorbell and Harry rushing past him a tray with more drinks in his hand yelling at him to get the door. Louis pats Harry's back lightly and makes a mental note to buy Harry something nice (maybe another car?) because he's being a better host than Louis himself is, even though this is Louis' birthday party.

When he reaches the door and sees who's standing on the doormat, shiteating grin on his face, Louis thinks a “ _thanks, mate_ ” text will do for Harry, because stood in front of his door is something Louis really doesn't want here tonight, but Harry insisted.

“Nick,” Louis greets and it's meant to be through gritted teeth, but Louis has had one too many glasses of champagne for that. Nick still only grins.

“You're only here because Harry wanted you to come,” Louis adds then, giving Nick a sugary sweet smile.

“That's okay, I'm only _here_ because of Harry,” Nick says back and to Louis' annoyance he seems a little too careless for Louis' liking.

Wordlessly Louis steps back and lets Nick in, watching as he toes his shoes of which- Well, that's actually kind of polite. Louis thinks about advising Nick to maybe rather keep his shoes on, considering the amount of drinks that has already been spilled over the floor tonight. But then he thinks Nick stepping into a puddle of puke and coke with rum would sure be entertaining and shuts his mouth.

Louis closes the door behind Nick and motions for the man to go ahead down the hallway, because unfortunately this isn't the first time Nick's been to Louis' house and he really should know his way around by now.

Nick doesn't move though, only standing there watching Louis.

“Nice shirt,” he says, a wide and insincere grin on his lips. “Actually.. nice _outfit,_ ” he adds then his eyebrows pulling up as he glances down Louis' legs. Louis can't quite tell if Nick's mocking him or not, he just reckons he does. Because, well, he _always_ does.

“Well, sure looks better than whatever hipster chic look you're trying to pull off,” Louis snaps back. He's not going to let Nick dull his sparkle. Or his shirt's for that matter.

Nick only grins and reaches to fix his collar. Louis rolls his eyes at the man and turns to leave, getting two steps down the hallway before Nick calls after him.

“What, Grimshaw?” he bites back, making a show of huffing loudly and turning back around as slow as possible. “I actually have a party to host, you know.”

Nick grins again and mutters something that sounds an awful lot like “Harry says you're a shit host,” but keeps on talking before Louis can say anything back.

“Well, don't you want your present, love?” Nick asks innocently and Louis actually halts in his tracks. Warily he studies Nick face for a moment.

“You got me a present?” he wants to ask, because that's kind of nice. Even for Nick. But it's _Nick_ so he probably didn't intent to do anything nice. Not for Louis. So instead of saying anything remotely nice Louis only crosses his arms in from of his chest, cocking an eyebrows at Nick. “I thought you were only here for Harry.”

“Harry said he'd lynch me if I showed up without one, so.. Do you want it or not?”

“Fine, what is it?” Louis gives in, hesitatingly stepping towards Nick.

“Well,” the man grins again and Louis basically already knows it's going to be some useless shit. “I thought since you're my best mate's mate,” (and oh how furious it makes Louis that Nick still thinks _he_ and Harry are best mates which they're _obviously_ not!) “I'd get you something personal, eh?” And then he hands Louis a flat quadratic box, wrapped in pink paper with a sparkly silver bow that looks an awful lot like Louis' shirt and he just prays Nick won't comment on that.

“What is it?” Louis asks again, shaking it hesitantly. Nick would be the kind of person that actually makes him _unwrap_ the gift. _Ugh_.

“It's a mixtape, love,” he says, smiling sweetly. “With all the songs you hate.”

“Just what I wanted!” Louis exclaims in fake enthusiasm and presses the present to his chest. “Man, Grimshaw you just always know what to get me. A man after my heart.”

“You know it,” Nick grins back and winks at him.

“Stop flirting, old man,” Louis tells him, rolling his eyes. “ _Gross_.”

“Awh, but you enjoy it, love.”

“Go get yourself a drink, Grimshaw.”

“Aren't you supposed to be hosting this party?”

“ _Go_.”

Nick only grins at him again, taps against his chest once and lets his fingers linger for a moment before he pushes past Louis and disappears into the living room from where Louis can hear Harry's excited shriek as Nick turns up. Louis seriously doesn't understand how Harry likes him so much.

That man is a right hassle.

Louis tosses Nick's gift into the bedroom closest to the door where he put all the presents the guests had brought and dives right back into the party. He finds Niall, Zayn and Stan by the pool, involved in a diving contest. They're all drunk off their asses so it's funny to watch, but Louis holds 911 on speed dial, already making up the words he would say to the paramedic in his head.

He watches and laughs for a while, just generally having a good time until a long and lean body slides behind his, breathing down Louis' neck.

“What's going on out here?” Nick asks, amusement swinging in his voice.

“Aren't you only here for Harry?” Louis asks right back, keeping his eyes fixed on Niall who's doing one impressive bellyflop after the next. Louis has to keep reminding himself not to lean back into the familiarity of a tall frame behind him, like he would with Harry.

“Well, Harry's snogging somebody inside and I'm bored. You're the host, entertain me.”

Louis only grunts in response. “You can go get me a drink if you need entertaining.”

To his surprise the breath on his neck is gone a moment later and so is the comforting warmth against his back. He actually turns around to make sure his senses aren't betraying him, but Nick isn't there, swallowed up by the masses of people.

Louis shouldn't be as surprised as he is when Nick comes back a few minutes later, holding two glasses of wine in his hands and handing one to Louis.

“Didn't think you'd have _entre deux mer_ ,” Nick says, sounding honestly impressed. Louis doesn't tell him that that is his favorite wine. Nick takes another sip. “At least you have quite good taste in wine.”

Nick bumps their shoulders together in an almost friendly way. Louis looks down at his fingers and blushes lightly. A Warm fluttery feeling settles in his stomach, a feeling he never gets around Nick, so he takes it as his cue to leave. He mutters a half-arsed apology to Nick before setting his glass down and winding his way past a few more people back inside.

For the next hour Louis sees Nick a lot less. Which has nothing to do with childish things like Louis _avoiding_ Nick or ducking down and turning on his heels when their eyes meet.

It doesn't.

Louis is contently back outside by the pool, even though there are no more drunks diving in recklessly and Louis is kind of thankful for that because he has had another two drinks since then and starts doubting the paramedics would take him for full if he called 911.

He's been chatting with people here and there, catching up and making new friends, who he's probably never going to see again, but whatever. It's nice. It's nice, but it's been fifteen minutes already, so Louis figures it's time for a change of location again in order to avoid Nic- It's time for a change of location just _because_.

When he shuffles back inside the first thing he notices is that people have stopped dancing. There's different music outside than there is inside and Louis didn't want to have to play DJ all night long so he made playlists that were just to play all night long. The music filling the living room now however was definitely not on either of the playlists Louis made.

He thinks he really shouldn't be surprised at all when his eyes dart towards his laptop in the corner and he finds Harry and Nick hunched over it, pointing at the display.

“Excuse me?” Louis huffs when he gets close enough, putting his hands on his hips.

“Lou,” Harry mutters in acknowledgment, his eyes not leaving the screen. Nick however, looks up at him, smiling sweetly as he does.

“Hey, love.”

“What's this?” Louis demands and Harry looks up at him at that.

“Oh Nick just told me he got you a mixtape for your birthday and he said you might like if I played it. It's such great music too, I'm gonna have to borrow it sometime!”

“You can have it,” Louis snaps. One listen at the alternative hipster music flowing through the room right now lets him know that Nick wasn't kidding when he said he only put music on the mixtape Louis would hate. Not that he had really doubted it.

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Louis cuts him right off.

“On a word, Grimshaw,” Louis demands and Nick rolls his eyes, but goes willingly as Louis tugs on his arm and pulls him into the hallway where it's quieter and less people are around.

“Look, apparently Harry stopped snogging random people. So, can you please talk to him about hipster clothes or vintage furniture or _something,_ instead of sabotaging my party?”

“Right,” Nick huffs, sounding unusually defeated. “Sorry for trying to get you something for your birthday.”

“You said yourself you put music on there I'd hate!”

“Way to not even give it a chance,” Nick mutters, his voice barely audible over the general chattering sound coming from the living room and the kitchen. “Also, you're apparently a little slow on the uptake.”

“Oh, don't tell me this was supposed to be a genius prank or whatever.”

“I'm trying to _flirt_ here. Gosh!” he exclaims, huffing out a breathy laugh. Louis only stare at him, squinting his eyes at the man, trying to figure out whether he is being serious or not.

“Well, I don't know where you learned to flirt, but where I'm from when you like somebody you go and talk to them. Or ask them out. You don't give them crappy birthday presents they won't have any use for.”

Nick lowers his eyes at Louis' words and looks slightly embarrassed, shrugging with one shoulder. “You never _told_ me what bands you liked.”

“You never asked.”

“Well, then I'm asking now.”

They look at each other for a long moment and Louis quirks an eyebrow at Nick. “Are you serious?”

“Well, I mean if you don't _wanna_ tell me-”

“No, no,” Louis interrupts, laughing a little to himself. “I just..- I think I'm about three drinks too far to have a sensible conversation now. Also.. that's- that's not exactly how I thought I'd spend the night of my birthday.”

They stand in silence for a moment, both studying each other as Louis' statement sinks in.

“I mean..” Nick starts, inching closer until he crowds Louis' tiny frame against the wall. “Usually I'm a gentleman and I.. I wine and dine before, you know. But..”

“But technically you _did_ bring me a drink before,” Louis puts in lowly, looking up at Nick through his lashes.

“I could take you out some other time,” Nick offers and Louis is ready to agree to that as long as it means that they're going to finish what has just started here. He leans up, tilting his head back but Nick is still too tall to press their lips together quite yet. He looks down at Louis, biting his lips and licking them absentmindedly.

“You- you have a party to host..” he says breathlessly, their lips almost touching now, the ghosting feeling tingling over Louis' skin.

“Harry can-” he breathes back too lost in the tiny amount of space between their lips to care about that stupid party now.

“Right,” Nick agrees, his eyes twinkling darkly as he pulls back suddenly, stumbling back into the living room. Louis is about to dash after him and give him a piece of his mind when he hears Nick calling.

“Eh, Harry! Stop snogging your new beau, this party needs a host!” and then he rushes back to where Louis is still standing with his back to the wall, pressing him up close and pressing their lips together in a hot rush. Louis barely has time to gasp for air before Nick's tongue is working its way into his mouth, licking his lips hotly.

They stumble for a bit as Louis tries to push back against Nick's firm hold, their mouths still pressed together, their teethes occasionally clacking together.

“Bedroom,” Louis mutters breathlessly as Nick starts tugging on the hem of his shirt, pushing it up Louis' torso. Nick doesn't budge until Louis bites down onto his lip hard and Nick moans into his mouth, pulling back to gasp for air, so Louis pushes him off and tugs on his belt loop to drag him with him. Nick goes willingly and stumbles after Louis as they race up the stairs and crash through Louis' bedroom door.

Somewhere in the mess Louis manages to kick the door shut before Nick has both his huge hands wrapped around Louis' slim hips, pushing him backwards until his calves hit the bed and he pushes him down, climbing on top. It's hot and passionate and Louis can't get enough of all the little sounds Nick is making as he pushes his hands up and down Louis' chest, pressing him firmly against the mattress.

Nick starts kissing down Louis' neck and sucks on his collarbones, leaving marks all over Louis' body.

“You're a bloody hipster,” Louis tells him as he faintly thinks about how he is going to have to cover up every single love bite. Nick only growls in return, biting down even harder until a low moan falls from Louis' lips and that's the end of that.

 

~

 

Later, when Nick has rolled off Louis and cleaned them both up, has showered Louis' sore lower back in affectionate light kisses and pulled the duvet over the both of them, the comfortable warmth from earlier that night settles in Louis' stomach again.

This time he doesn't run.

“Fine,” he huffs into the silence and Nick turns his head to look at Louis.

“What, love?” he asks and Louis can't help the tingly feeling that joins the warmth in his stomach, because the pet name feels a whole lot different all the sudden.

“I'll make a compromise.”

“A compromise?” Nick asks, sounding amused. He rolls over on his side and props his head up on one hand, the other setting low on Louis' stomach.

“Yeah. I'll let you take me out. But make it fancy Grimshaw, I got standards.”

“Okay,” Nick grins, his thumb running over Louis' skin.

“And you have to make me a new mixtape. With bands I actually like.”

“Only if you tell me what bands you do like.”

“I will,“ Louis promises. “But not now.” And then he reaches up to pull Nick closer again until heir lips meet, just to kiss that stupid grin off Nick's face.

 

~

 

When a few days later Louis drives back home and takes the mixtape Nick had given him for his birthday with him to keep him company during the drive he really shouldn't be surprised at all when the first song that comes on is Taylor Swift's “22”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! -----> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
